The Last Time?
by Quiet.crash
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew had an argument. A big one. They broke up. After realising this all was a misunderstanding, will they be able to mend their relationship or is it gone for good? Will Canada be brave enough to do this? Will Prussia be able to, after all his heart went through? Pairings: PruCan, mentions of GerIta. Rating for one or two swears somewhere. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1 prev

'What?' The violet-eyed Canadian man whispered staring at his boyfriend. 'What did you just say?'

'Birdie-' the Prussian started seeing his mistake in choosing of words but it was too late.

'No!' Matthew marked. It was so unlikely for him to show emotions like that, that Gilbert was shocked into silence. 'Just shut up. You already said everything. You love Hungary and Austria? You loved them both before me And you still do! What am I to you then, eh? The third one? The substitute for them?!' Gilbert felt his heart stop and ten restart in a painfully quick pace, fueled by fear. No. That whole situation was a misunderstanding!

'Birdie! I know what it sounded like but I didn't mean it in that way!' He interfered quickly when the Canadian took a break for a breath.

'Not that way? So which was it? There's only one way of loving the same person!'

'No just ple-' 'Do you admit it that you love them?' The Canadian interrupted harshly, his violet eyes, usually so gentle, now glaring daggers into his own crimson ones, painfully.

'I-' He could not lie. Not to his Birdie. To his beloved one, who he trusted with his life. 'I do.' He said quietly. 'But not in a roman-'

'Get out.' The Canadian hissed at him. Gilbert flinched. No. This couldn't be happening!

'Didn't you hear me? Get. Out. NOW!'

'But Bird-'

'Don't call me that!'

'But-'

'JUST LEAVE! LEAVE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!' When Gilbert still not moved Matthew delivered the final blow 'I HATE YOU!'

At these words from Matthew the tears that welled up in Prussia's eyes finally spilled down his deathly-pale chicks.

'M-Mat-' he tried for the last time but Canada would not have any of this. Although it pained him he could not bear being the second or the third one for the Prussia. That meant Gilbert didn't really love him. Just used him to forget the other two.

'Get. Out. Now.' He said in a low voice filled with pure rage threatening voice he used only towards his worst enemies on the battlefield, cornered into fight for life.

Gilbert finally understood. It was all over. No mater what. His beloved Birdie, his little hockey-player, hated him. Purely hated.

That thought killed the Prussian. It teared his heart apart. After fixing it for so many centuries the Canadian smashed it into pieces so small he was sure he'll never be able to find again.

Gilbert, the albino nation formerly known as the great Kingdom of Prussia, now representation of East part of Germany, slowly turned away from the one he truly loved and leaved the house, the country, heading to his brother's land.

The last thing he heard – the Canadian snapping the door shut behind him – ripped what little shards of his heart were left inside his painful chest.

It was all over now. He had no love. No Birdie. No chances of forgiveness.

No heart.

**/txtbreak/**

When his brother came from his Canadian boyfriend's house Ludwig expected him to loudly announce his 'awesome' presence and then babble happily about anything, mostly his Birdie, annoying Ludwig greatly.

However he was shocked when instead of his loud and obnoxious brother he saw a man, an albino, that looked like Prussia, but was completely lifeless. Like a living corpse.

Without any words spoken, Gilbert slowly made his way to his room in the German's basement and locked himself inside.

He never left his room for almost two weeks now.

With every passing hour Ludwig was getting more and more worried (and Feliciano's anxious crying did NOT help him), and he finally decided to get information from the only person who could possibly know what happened, as Gilbert refused to respond to anything: Canada.

**/txtbreak/**

**So I found this today and decided to add it to the story. What do you think?**

**Review please!**

**_Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz._  
**


	2. Chapter 2

'What exactly did he say to you?' Ludwig asked.

'He said that before me he was in love with Hungary and Austria and that in some way he s-still is...' Matthew muttered. Germany sighed.

'He's going to be pissed that I told you but I guess you need to know. Listen now. It's true. He loved them. Elizaveta, Hungary, was his first love. They knew each other from childhood and he fell for her. However she turned him down. Rather harshly. It took him long time to recover.' Canada frowned listening carefully. He never heard any of that.

'Eventually he got over her and after a century or so he fell in love again. For Roderick this time. They were happy for some time. Short time. Roderick fell for Elizaveta. And he broke up with Prussia. Bruder was devastated. Not only his love rejected him for the second time but also for no one else but his first love. The irony of that did not help him either. After that I honestly thought he'll never love anyone again. But then he met you. After several decades of being alone he let he let himself love again. I was worried for him. He was very reluctant and careful. But, eventually, he gave in. And now... I guess he shouldn't say that he still has feelings for Austria and Hungary, at least not in that way. But the truth is you can never truly forget such a strong feelings towards someone.' Ludwig ended looking sadly at Canada who actually wore a shocked expression and had tears in his eyes.

'I n-never knew. He never t-told me anything! And I told him that-' Matthew sobbed. 'T-that I hate him and don't want to see him anymore because he lied about loving me! W-what have I done...' Canada openly cried now. Ludwig looked him in the eye, his expression hard.

'Overcoming the grief that both Hungary and Austria caused him was very hard for him. Like I said - I honestly never expected him to love anyone again. But he fell for you. After all these years he decided to give himself another chance in love. It seems that this one failed as well... He hasn't come out of his room for the whole week now.' Germany informed the shocked and still weeping country. 'If you want to try to fix it then go on. But don't expect anything. I think this third time it was too much for him. He may never be able to trust anyone enough again. I just hope he opens his door. I can't even kick them out of my way because he especially improved them and God knows what he is doing there. I don't think he's eaten anything since he came home that week ago...'

Canada just nodded his head and Ludwig left. He hoped that if something was to happen to his bruder Canada could handle it. After all he seemed to really be in love with Gilbert. For now Ludwig needed something to distract him from all the worrying more than ever.

He knew Feliciano is there for him though and this thought alone brightened just a little his day.

"I wish you luck, Bruder" Germany thought and left the house so that the two can talk and straighten things up between them alone. Knowing his brother it wouldn't be in peace, but alone was good enough.

**/txtbreak/**

Canada stood in front of the door leading to the basement in Germany's house.

The door to Prussia's room.

He knew it was necessary to have this talk. At the same time though he was shaking with fear and wanted nothing more to run away as far as possible. He knew it wasn't going to be easy.

But it had to be done. For both of them.

The Canadian took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the door.

He got nothing in response so he tried again. After nearly five minutes of knocking (banging, later) something was thrown on the door from the inside causing a loud bang and startling poor country.

Nothing more.

Now Matthew was terrified but he made up his mind already and didn't want to back away now.

'G-gilbert.' He said quietly addressing the doors, his fear clearly visible in his voice.

Nothing.

'G-gilbert. 'He tried again. Louder. Still nothing though. Finally he'd had enough.

'PRUSSIA' He yelled banging on the door again. At this hesitant footsteps could be heard. Canada's heart rate sped noticeably. Then the door opened.

The former Kingdom of Prussia, also known as Gilbert Beilshmidt stood in the doorway and locked his eyes with the violet ones of his former boyfriend.

'Canada.' He said politely, without a hint of emotion on his face. 'What are you doing here?'

'Uh…' This attitude shocked Matthew, especially compared to Gilbert's disheveled look and bloodshot eyes. 'I-I came because… w-we need to talk!' He finally choked out.

Gilbert only raised a single brow, besides not changing his demeanor or expression at all.

Matthew's heart rate sped up even more, to the point when he felt slightly dizzy.

'P-please…' he whispered, his voice wavering.

Prussia took in all of his pitiful form and, still expressionless, stepped out through the door and shut them behind him, sharply. Then, not looking the other in the eye, he walked to the living room and sat on the couch gesturing to Canada to do the same.

'Go on then. What do you want to talk about?' He said. A shiver run down Canada's spine. This voice. It was nothing like Gilbert's voice should be. It should be loud, obnoxious and energetic, not so… dull. Dull and businesslike. Canada has only once heard that kind of voice from him: when his country was being dissolved.

'About… w-what happened. What you said and what I-I said.' He choked out, nervous.

'Oh? For me it is pretty obvious though.' Another stab of fear.

'It… it's not like that. It was a m-misunders-standing.' Canad said and Gilbert made a politely confused face.

'Really.' Matthew nodded. 'And what could possibly be misunderstood there?'

'I… I-I thought that you- that you still l-love them! B-but I know now, the t-truth.' Gilbert stayed silent so Matthew continued. 'I… I came here. Because you never showed up on that World Meeting. A-and I… I talked with G-germany.' At this the Prussian's stony expression was replaced by the look of surprise and suspicion. 'And he t-told me… everything…' Matthew ended holding back tears, feeling lightheaded with nervousness.

Gilbert cursed in german. 'That nosey little bastard!' He muttered under his breath angrily, then he turned his face to Canada.

'So? You know everything now, huh? I wasn't lying, I wasn't fucking lying, not then nor before. So what now? What did you come here with? You think that after what happened you say you understand now and what? Let's get back together? That's what you think?' He raised his voice with every new word and by the end of his sentence he was shouting.

Then he saw how the other reacted to his rant and the rest of it got stuck in his throat. He may be hurt by Matthew, he may be angry and feel betrayed but he still loves the fragile blond. And seeing how Matthew's eyes shined with tears that soon spilled on his cheeks tracing wet tracks down his pale face, how his whole body shook and he tried to blend into the chair he was sitting on, how he tried to stifle any sounds that threatened to escape his quivering lips, that sight broke his heart despite the fact that it was already broken by that same little blond. He wanted to come and hug him. But that would mean that everything was okay between them and despite his wishes – it wasn't. So he stayed where he was, quiet, and averted his gaze from the man in front of him. It hurt him , _he_ hurt him, looking so vulnerable and pitiful.

'I-I k-know n-now.' Came barely noticeable whisper, followed by a choke. 'I-I n-never… never k-knew a-any of-f it. No o-one ever n-noticed me b-before… and… and I w-was so happy w-when y-you did a-and t-then you l-l-loved m-me! B-but when y-you said t-that y-y-you have f-feelin-ngs for t-them e-even now I… I t-thought t-that I was-wasn't… t-that y-you weren't with m-me b-becaus-se of me b-but i-instead… of… of t-them…' Matthew chocked out having much trouble pronouncing words trying to stifle his sobs and still the shivers that ran through his while body, the trembling of his jaw and lips not helping him. He felt sick from the amount of energy it all took from him. But he had to say what he came to say. While Gilbert was still listening, before he just grabbed him and kicked him out of the house and then forgot everything about him, erasing him from his memory. The mere thought of being forgotten by Gilbert made his sobs even worse and the feeling of sickness even stronger but he struggled to say more.

'I-I'm sorry! S-so, so, s-s-so s-sorry! I n-never m-meant to! N-never w-w-wanted! I'm s-sorry!' Matthew stammered, his eyes clenched shut, face buried in his hand, not wanting to see the look of disgust that surely must have been pained on the albino's face.

Gilbert, on the other side, sat on his couch and watched the blond feeling the tiny pieces of his heart lodging in his throat. Now when he thought about it, the confession he made to Matthew _did_ sound quite bad. No wonder he thought what he thought.

It was all Gilbert's fault.

He could clearly see that Matthew loved him. It was impossible to fake something like that. His whole posture screamed regret, sadness, anguish, even depression. He wasn't the only one that suffered because of what happened. He wanted so much to just forget the whole thing ever happened.

But he couldn't. How would he know that it won't end up with tears again? He had experienced it too many times to just nonchalantly put the while case in the past. Three times. There times too many. And never again. He didn't want to feel the p of a heartbreak ever again. But…

'Matthew-' He started but the blond flinched and interrupted him hurriedly

'I-I know! I know, I… I'm just s-so sorry. Don-don't h-hate me, p-p-please! I'll g-go! I p-promise! J-just don't h-hate m-me. Don't f-f-forg-get me… P-please…' he whimpered and tried to run away. However when Prussia heard the pleas – these desperate pleas not to be hated, not to be _forgotten_ by the only person who always saw him and promised him so, it did it for him. He couldn't stand any more. So when the Canadian shakily stood up and attempted to run away Gilbert quickly rose and catched the man who started thrashing wildly in his arms desperately trying to free himself and leave.

Of course he thought that Gilbert hated him. He didn't say a word when he was explaining himself. Just sat there and most certainly looked completely disgusted and irritated with his stupid, crying self. Seriously, how pathetic he could get! He came to talk but the only one doing the talking was him, in a manner that was surely not understandable, all the while crying like a little child. Pathetic. He just wanted to go and howl into Kuma… something's fur, hug the bear and stuff himself with a ton of maple syrup.

However he couldn't do that for one reason: a pair of strong arms he loved so much, wrapped around his body, pressing him to the albino man, preventing any possible escape.

And then Gilbert finally spoke.

'Matthew. Canada. Matthew Williams, stop thrashing around! Matthew! Mattie, just calm down!' He urged, desperately trying to stop the Canadian's struggles. Finally, after several more pleas, the blond calmed a little and slumped in his embrace totally worn out, occasionally sniffling a little.

'Matthew. Mattie. B-birdie! Don't! Don't go! I… I understand now too! It's okay! I'm sorry I… I forgive you! Okay?' Gilbert whispered urgently and Matthew drew a sharp intake of breath and turned around to see his face. True. It was all true. Gilbert – forgave him!

Happy tears spilled from the Canadian's violet eyes and Gilbert gasped.

'Mattie! Birdie, what's wrong! Don't cry anymore! Birdie?'

'It's okay, G-gil… I'm just… so h-happy!' Canada said burying his wet face into Gilbert's chest, snuggling into the warm embrace he missed so much for the week that passed since their argument.

'I missed you so much!' he whispered quietly. Gilbert heard him.

'I missed you too, Birdie. Without you around it wasn't as awesome…' he said feeling a little embarrassed and _fucking ecstatic_ with his Canadian right where he wanted him the most.

'No?' Mattie asked hopefully, apparently his problem with self-consciousness came right back because of this whole situation.

'Of course not!' Gilbert said and kissed Canada lightly on the top of his blond head. 'No one is as awesome as you, Birdie. Remember that!' He said and buried his crimson with embarrassment face in his boyfriend's hair.

'No one.'

**/txtbreak/**

**So... I'm sorry, this probably isn't the best - not edited, just posted as soon as I finished it. So yeah.**

**Anyway, how do you like it? It is my forst time writing PruCan (which is my OTP, besides DenNor) and I'm quite positive it ended up being rather OOC... well, let me know, 'kay? Please?**

**Please? Leave a comment for my undying love!**

**Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**


End file.
